Moonlight Waltz
by Chunzi
Summary: Namimori Middle School is having a Christmas Prom Night. Everyone are invited to attend this event. Hibari sat on the rooftop, not caring for an event like this. Until a certain brunette changed his mind. WARNING: Shounen-ai. FLUFF!


**Disclaimer:**

**_Chunzi: It's my last story so can I claim KHR my own, PLEEEASE!_**

**_Hibari: No._**

**_Chunzi: Hmph! Jerk. -_-_**

**_WHACK!_**

**_Chunzi: Owowowo, I didn't mean it. T_T_**

* * *

**_Chunzi: My last story. I think the characters are getting more and more OOC...-_-' Well, you can't blame me right? I mean I've been writing them so lovey dovey and all!_**

**_Hibari and Tsuna: ..._**

**_Chunzi: D-Don't stay quiet like that!_**

**_Reborn: Dame-Chunz._**

**_Chunzi: *giant rock falls on head* Ughh...T_T_**

**_Reborn: Since this is the last story, we like to thank everyone for reading up till now._**

**_Chunzi: I like to thank some people as well. PockoChi~ I'm glad you like my stories. ezcap1st, I just LOVE reading your reviews. Yuki-chan99, thanks for your support, I'll try getting my juices back! Silmeria, thank you for all the advice you've given me. Atsuko-san, your reviews are always fun to read. AmiiStarr, thank you for reading too! I know, Hibari-san really is like Sleeping Beauty. Kichou, you've been supporting me from the start, thank you so much. XShagayaku, I'll be Form 4 next year... So yeah, I'll be busy. Thanks for all the reviews too.^_^ Chromex3, thank you so much for reading my stories! xXxNothingLeftxXx, thank you for reviewing "Wake Up", and making it your favourite as well!_**

**_Hibari: Are you done yet or what herbivore?_**

**_Chunzi: ...=A=_**

* * *

**Moonlight Waltz**

White transient snow fell gently on Namimori. The streets bustled with people; they were enjoying the falling snow. It was winter break, which also means no school. But in Namimori Middle school, teachers and students could be seen walking in and out of the gates. They were all excited preparing for a special event that would be held the next day. What was the event? Well, the event was called…

"Hahi! Christmas Prom Night?" A pony tailed girl said excitedly.

Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru were walking home together after helping out setting up banners and fliers around town, informing them about the upcoming event. Haru happened to come across them when they were done.

"Yes, our school is holding the event tomorrow night." Kyoko smiled.

"Sugoi~ Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san are so lucky to have a school event like that." Haru admired.

"A-Actually, I heard from Kusakabe-san said that Hibari-san was against it." Tsuna scratched his head.

"Hahi? Then why did he agree to it in the end?" Haru asked.

_Kusakabe mentioned that he used my name or something and Hibari contemplated for a while until he finally agreed. Yeah right, how can I say that out loud?_ Tsuna sighed.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko tilted her head, looking at the brunette.

"A-Ah! I don't know why either! He just said Hibari-san finally agreed to the idea. Hahaha…" Tsuna smiled nervously. Kyoko giggled at him, it made Tsuna blushed. "Are y-you looking forward t-to it Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes, I am. I can't wait." Kyoko gave him another dazzling smile. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. She was just too cute. "The event's opened to everyone in town, you can come too Haru."

"Hahi! I will then! I want to dance with Tsuna-san on prom night!" Haru said enthusiastically. She jumped up and down on the snow covered ground like a child.

_Yeah… Sure…_ Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Hey, I know. Let's go shopping for something to wear for prom night then." Kyoko suggested. "Tsuna-kun, you can come along too."

"T-That's ok Kyoko-chan. I think I'll go home first." Tsuna blushed.

When the three of them reached Tsuna's house, they bid their farewells before the girls left. Just when the Sky Guardian held onto the doorknob, the door swung opened. Tsuna fell in because his hand was still holding on the doorknob.

"Ah, Tsu-chan!" Nana was surprised to see her son lying on the floor. She was the one who pulled open the door.

"You really are weak Dame-Tsuna." Reborn jumped onto the brunette's head, "Even Maman is stronger than you."

"Leave me alone," Tsuna pouted, slightly embarrassed.

"I heard you're school's having a prom night! Why didn't you tell me Tsu-chan?" Nana smiled brightly. "Fortunately Reborn told me. I even got ready your attire for prom night!"

"Huh? Oh, thanks Mama." Tsuna stood up, carrying his bag on the other arm. Nana kept smiling at him which made the boy feel uneasy.

"Why don't you go try it out first Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smirked on top of his head.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Reborn. Come on Tsu-chan, you have to try it out immediately." Nana pulled on Tsuna's arm. Without waiting for him to respond, the Vongola Decimo was dragged into the living room by his mum.

* * *

It wasn't long until the day of the event finally came. Everyone in town, especially students, all got ready for prom night. They all knew it was going to be a night to remember. Prom night also meant dancing with the person of your dreams, it's common knowledge for all the girls. That was why girls took their time applying make-up on themselves while finding the right dress to wear.

A raven haired teen sat on the roof of the school, watching the snow continue to fall. He wore his uniform, long sleeved shirt and his black jacket hanging on by his shoulders. The school event was going on and he couldn't care less about it. _As long as they don't start a riot I'll spare their lives…_

The luminous moon was full and shining ever so brightly that night. Hibari raised a hand up; snowflakes fell onto his hands and slowly melted away. The dance was held inside the assembly hall, but you could hear music being played even on the roof. Most of the songs were soft music, suited for slow dances.

_Of course they would play slow songs._ Hibari sighed. _It's their fault if I catch them eloping though._

…

_**Creak…**_

The raven haired teen heard the door creaked open slowly. He silently stood up from where he sat, moving towards where the sound was. He saw a small figure standing under the snow with a coat on.

_Tsunayoshi?_

Though something didn't seem right... His wild hair locks were lower and seemed more manageable. He seemed to be shaking as well.

* * *

How did I end up wearing this to the dance? Geez… At least only a few students recognized me.

I stretched my arms behind my back, breathing in the cold air. Brrrr… Bad idea. I tucked onto my coat and rubbed my hands repeatedly. I was really freezing under the snow. But there's no way I wanna go back in, they'll keep flocking over me, asking me to dance with them. I shook some snow off me.

"You cold?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me. I turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Hibari-san?"

* * *

He confirmed that it was him alright, but he looks different. _His eyelashes looked longer and his lips were more…pink? Is that lipstick? His eyes look larger…_

"Is there something wrong Hibari-san?" Tsuna's voice broke his constant staring.

"Did you use cosmetics Tsunayoshi?" Hibari questioned the brunette.

"Err… What's cosmetics?"

…

"Are you an idiot?" Hibari narrowed his eyes on the boy.

"Y-Yes, I'm an idiot…" Tsuna sweatdropped. He apparently didn't know what cosmetics meant.

"Cosmetics means make-up herbivore, did you use them?" Hibari sighed. How unbelievably dense he is.

"O-Oh! Umm… No?" The boy looked away.

…...

"You're even bad in lying, are you senseless?" Hibari crossed his arms, already feeling irritated.

"Y-Yes, I'm senseless…" Tsuna sweatdropped again.

"You don't tell me what's going on then I'll bite you to death herbivore." The raven haired was already getting impatient. He pulled out a tonfa from nowhere.

Tsuna panicked when he saw him holding out his tonfa, "I-I-I-I… It's, it's just, well…." Tsuna's words jumbled together. Hibari glared daggers at the boy. "I… I… H-HACHII!"

Tsuna sneezed and shivered, he was cold even wearing the coat on. The raven haired thought about something for a while and pulled away his tonfa. He took off his jacket and placed it over the freezing boy's shoulders. Tsuna could feel his face warmed up. "Hibari-san, aren't you cold?"

"I'll survive." Hibari said.

The two boys stood under the snow quietly, glancing sideways and sometimes stealing peeks at each other. The moment was pretty awkward, but they could hear some soft and heart-warming music being played. It kinda made the moment more enjoyable. If the snow falling gently on them wasn't beautiful enough, then there was the moonlight shining on them. It painted everything a smooth, silvery colour, turning Tsuna's skin to porcelain. His caramel eyes shone brightly as he watched his Cloud Guardian. Hibari restrained himself from blushing.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna spoke softly but was loud enough for Hibari to hear. "Do you…"

"Do I?" Hibari asked.

The brunette's face redden a bit, but he made a cute smile. "Do you want to dance with me?"

The raven haired was surprised; did he just hear that right?

But how could he refuse an offer from someone he adores. "Alright, why not?" Hibari smiled.

Tsuna smiled back, he took off Hibari's jacket and folded it carefully before putting it on the snow covered floor. He also took off his coat. Hibari's eyes widened to massive sizes, Tsuna was wearing a dress!

He wore a sleeveless checker, silk dress which reached to his knee length. A ruffled, orange ribbon on the left side of his dress. The moonlight shone on Tsuna making his make-up more visible, his skin glowed. He was beautiful…

Hibari could just stare at the boy forever; he couldn't restrain his blush anymore. He blushed with all shades of red and he held up his hand to hold a nosebleed that was coming. Tsuna saw his upperclassman flustered; he couldn't help but blush either.

"S-So, m-my mum and Reborn m-made me wear this….. t-that's why I wore make-up…" The brunette looked down at his feet, feeling awkward.

The Cloud Guardian did his best to calm himself down; he looked away from the small boy. "S-So you know how t-to dance?" That was rare, the disciplinary chairman just stuttered.

"Yeah, kind of…" Tsuna seemed to be thinking.

Hibari turned his head slightly and glanced at him, Tsuna looked more stunning now bathing under the moonlight. Hibari couldn't help himself from blushing again. The two boys then heard another slow music being played again, the song was really romantic, both of them could hear their own hearts beating.

The raven haired turned his head facing Tsuna. He seemed to be thinking again.

_Well, just once isn't bad…_

To the boy's surprise, Hibari bowed gracefully at the brunette. "May I have this dance, Tsunayoshi?" He asked smoothly.

Tsuna blushed furiously at Hibari, but managed to accept his offer, "Y-Yes…"

The two boys held onto each other. Hibari's hands were on the brunette's waist, while the other one wrapped his arms around the tall boy's neck.

They both started dancing to the music, moving around and spinning under the falling snow. Both of them lost in their own world, looking at each other lovingly. The full moon showered them with its glimmering light, making them glow beautifully on the roof. The moment was both magical and romantic. It felt like time stopped and they could go on forever. Snowflakes continue to fall from the sky, and it seemed more like two angels dancing under the snow.

* * *

When the music stopped, so did their graceful waltz. Even so, the two boys didn't let go. They continued holding onto each other, just staring into the other's eyes. Both of them breathed simultaneously.

"Tsunayoshi…" A puff of white cloud formed in front of him.

Hibari moved his head closer to the Sky Guardian's face. Tsuna continued staring at him as Hibari's face was only inches away from his. The boy closed his eyelids and the raven haired teen closed the gap between them. Their lips touched, Hibari felt a little spark. But it was just a simple kiss. That is until Tsuna nibbled on the raven haired teen's bottom lip, enticing his partner. The tall boy finally lost control; his hands held onto Tsuna's face and gave him a rough but powerful kiss. The brunette's eyes widened in surprise, but he finally melted into the kiss.

_**SLAM!**_

The sound of the door slammed opened, giving both boys a fright.

"EXTREEEEMEE!"

_HIIIEEE! That voice!_ Tsuna quickly squeezed his arms around Hibari, trying to hide his face. Hibari sent death glares at the intruder. He DARED interrupt their moment.

"OHH? What's this? I never knew you were interested in girls Hibari-san! This is EXTREEEMEE!" Ryohei's shout echoed through the snowy sky, he grinned broadly. Hibari felt a nerve twitched.

"Leave before I bite you to death herbivore." The raven haired growled menacingly.

"Have you seen Sawada around here? Kyoko and the other pony tailed girl are looking for him!"

Tsuna's grip around Hibari tightened_. Please leave, please leave, please leave, please leave…._

"I haven't seen him. Now leave." The raven haired lied.

"I see. Well, if you see him tell him the girls are looking for him!" Ryohei slammed the door behind him, leaving the two boys to stand under the snow alone once more.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief. _That was close…_ He let go of the tall boy, feeling rather exhausted now. Hibari looked at him worriedly.

_**SLAM!**_

The door was slammed opened again. Tsuna felt his soul jumped out of his body, his whole body quickly stiffened. He stood there like a statue, his eyes on his feet and his hair drooping down to hide his face. _Please don't let him know it's me!_

"By the way Hibari-san! I won't tell anyone about you kissing a girl to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted out loud, still grinning.

This time both boys blushed as the Sun Guardian said that. Tsuna's face blushed redder than the raven haired teen's.

"LEAVE IMMEDIATELY." The Cloud Guardian was definitely getting aggravated. He can't believe he dared said that out loud.

Ryohei just laughed and left again. Finally leaving the two boys embarrassed. Hibari looked down at the brunette, he couldn't help but blush again as the boxer's words resounded in his mind.

_I-I wasn't that rough…... Was I?..._ The raven haired blushed redder.

"U-Uhm… O-Onii-san… It was my fault he came up here, w-well…" Tsuna couldn't find the right words to say. Who would? Knowing that someone walked in on you when you were in a situation like that.

The brunette glanced up his Cloud Guardian. Without thinking, he tiptoed and kissed the raven haired teen on the cheeks. If Hibari's face couldn't get anymore redder, think again. His face heated up even under the snow. The moonlight that shone on them made it very visible.

"T-Thank you H-Hibari-san. I had fun t-tonight." The brunette quickly grabbed his coat and wore it. He bowed respectfully to Hibari, still blushing of course, and left the roof.

Hibari was left speechless and alone on the roof now. He looked up the sky, more white clouds were hovering over him and the snow fell endlessly.

…..

"I should agree to events like this more often." Hibari chuckled under his breath and picked up his jacket from the floor. He left the jacket hanging onto his shoulders again and left the roof as well.

The roof of Namimori filled many memories of the two boys dancing gracefully together. The moonlight shone the snow covered floor, revealing the footprints that were left by them when they danced. Though the footprints on the snow might fade away, their memories will forever stay…

* * *

_**Chunzi: I actually wanted to stop the story after the kiss, but then I thought... Nah, too plain. So I thought up an idea to put Ryohei in!xP**_

_**Tsuna: Y-You really are mean!*blush***_

_**Chunzi: You can always count on Ryohei to make the moment awkward. "kissing a girl to the EXTREME!" AHAHAHAHA! XDDD**_

_**WHACK! SLAM! THWACK! CRASH! CRACK!**_

_**Tsuna: HIIIEEE! CHUNZ!**_

_**Hibari: Hmph, Sasagawa's next.**_

_**Tsuna: Hibari-san! W-Wait up!**_

_**Reborn: Looks like she can't write anymore 1827 stories for real now. Please leave a review for this last story then. I'll take Dame-Chunz to the hospital.**_


End file.
